


Goodbye

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker/ you - Freeform, Peter Parker/Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, but - Freeform, idk how to do this, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: You meet Peter at a cafe





	Goodbye

‘Hey, look, that cute guy over there is looking at you’, your friend gestured towards the other side of the cafe.

Your eyes averted to where he was sitting and you rolled your eyes. According to her, every cute random guy is interested in you even though this was one too handsome.

‘No, he isn’t. He is just waiting for his order and is clearly bored’, you mumbled looking away.

‘Oh my God, his cute friend is coming towards our table. Maybe she is his girlfriend’.

‘No. She is getting her order’. You didn’t even look up from the screen until you heard her voice.

‘Hey’, the pretty girl who might be the cute guy’s girlfriend said.

You were panicking inside now. Did she see you and your friend looking at him? Was she here to tell you to back off?

‘Hey?’, you replied with uncertainty in your voice.

‘I will be straightforward with you. See that short white guy over there?’, she pointed towards the table.

‘He thinks you are gorgeous and he can’t take his eyes off you. In a non-creepy way, of course. So would you like to go on a date with him?’

You looked at the guy who was now face-palming while his other friend comforted him.

‘He’s too scared to ask you out. So, yes or no?’, she raised her eyebrows.

‘He’s cute too. So, yes, I’ll go out with him’, you grinned.

‘Great. I’m MJ, by the way and that guy is Peter.’, she introduced herself.

‘Y/N’.

She went back to her table and whatever she said, Peter’s face lit up and he gave you a shy smile. 

_______________

Next day, you were finally ready for your date. After MJ asked you out for Peter, he finally got the courage to talk to you and you both exchanged phone numbers. You were nervous and yet excited. You finally reached the restaurant and saw that he was already waiting outside. The dinner was a bit awkward in the beginning, but you both soon got comfortable and the conversation flowed without effort. Once you were done, you both decided to go on a walk.

‘Hey Peter’

‘Yeah?’

‘What’s that?’, you pointed towards a big banyan tree.

He looked at you in confusion and replied, ‘That’s Banyan tree?’

‘No! Look properly. Those are the hands of a witch inviting you’.

‘What?’

You laughed at his confusion.

‘I have this game where I look at a thing and then see to what are the other things that it resembles. Kind of like guessing the shape of clouds?’, you told him and he looked intrigued.

‘What’s that?’

You pointed to a concrete mixture machine. He thought for a moment before answering, ‘That’s a monster with a huge stomach and every time he eats something, his stomach gurgles’.

‘Yes’, you cheered.

And just like that, you both kept playing the game, saying the most ridiculous things. The night turned out to be much more beautiful than you imagined.

One date turned into two, and then the two turned into many more. You have never seen someone so perfect. There was something magnetic about him. It wasn’t just him. You met his aunt, and she was so sweet. And then there was Ned. He was as nerdy and sweet as Peter. Also, MJ. She was the reason Peter asked you out for the date. But after things got serious between you and Peter, you rarely saw her. He said it’s nothing and you were probably overthinking.

Three months passed by and your parents were eager to meet Peter now. You weren’t sure if it was a good idea but they won’t stop asking about him, so you finally agreed.

‘Do you think they’ll like me?’, Peter asked nervously.

‘They’ll love you. What’s not to like? And anyway, they are really sweet, so there’s nothing to worry about.’

‘I rarely have the best experience with the parents’, he muttered and when you looked at him in confusion, he brushed it off.

You both finally got inside and saw your dad on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

‘Hey dad’

‘Hey, come take a seat both of you’, he said.

‘Hello, Mr. Y/L/N’, Peter greeted him.

‘So you are the guy my daughter keeps talking about’, he raised his eyebrow while you groaned.

‘Mom, please come out here before Dad embarrases me’, you yelled making Peter laugh.

Your mom finally appeared out a few minutes later and you finally sighed in relief. Once introductions were made, you all talked for a bit before the dinner was served. 

‘The dinner was amazing Mrs. Y/L/N’

‘Thank you, Peter, and please call me Y/M/N’, she smiled.

‘Stop flirting with the kid. He’s your daughter’s boyfriend. And you don’t have to pretend to like it Peter’, your dad muttered, making your mom roll her eyes. 

There was an awkward silence before you tried to laugh it off.

‘Would you like to have a drink?’, your dad asked Peter.

‘I don’t drink, sir but thank you’.

‘Seriously?’, your dad raised his eyebrow.

‘Just because you are addicted to it doesn’t mean everyone likes it’, your mom glared.

You knew you had to get out of here before it gets ugly.

‘It’s getting late mum, and I don’t want Peter’s aunt to worry’.

‘Yes, of course, it was nice to meet you’, your father smiled and so did your mom.

You were glad to get out of the house.

‘I’m sorry for all that happened in there. They enjoy a friendly banter’.

‘Um, yeah’, he shrugged it off.

You kissed him before he left and went back inside. Hopefully, there won’t be another family dinner for at least some time now.

It had been a few weeks since the dinner and you were freaking out. Peter has been really quiet. There was definitely something wrong. He talked and smiled, but it felt as if he was hiding something. You thought maybe your parents scared him away after the second time he met them. 

Today was Ned’s birthday, and Peter was supposed to pick you up half an hour ago. He said he would borrow the car from a friend. You tried calling him but he didn’t answer. You were about to call an Uber when he finally arrived. And there was someone already sitting on the passenger seat beside him. 

‘Sorry, I got late. MJ needed me to pick her up as well’, Peter apologized, and you brushed it off and got into the car.

Once at the party, you all wished Ned Happy Birthday. There were a few people from their school who were dancing and one of them led MJ on the floor.

‘When did MJ start dancing?’, Peter wondered in shock.

‘Didn’t you know, dude? MJ and Harris are dating now. The only reason she didn’t come with him was that his car broke down’, Ned replied.

‘They look good together though’, you murmured and Ned agreed.

Peter didn’t say much, but you could see him stealing glances at MJ all night. You supposed it was because he was just surprised to see her with someone. It came up in your previous conversations that MJ hadn’t dated anyone in the school.

Or maybe Peter just didn’t want to see it. 

When you both left the party, you could see Peter was still in a grim mood. 

So you tried to cheer him up. 

‘Hey babe, what’s that?’, you asked, pointing towards a treehouse. 

He didn’t say anything, so you thought maybe he didn’t hear you.

‘Babe?’

‘It’s a bloody treehouse Y/N. Can’t you see? Just fucking live in the real world for once?’, he snapped.

What the hell just happened? 

You thought to yourself as you stared at him in shock. In all the months since you have known him, Peter has never talked to you like this before. Sure you both fought sometimes, but neither of you ever raised your voice like that.

‘Did I do something, Pete? What’s wrong?’

‘Nevermind. I’m fine. Let’s just drop you home’, he said and proceeded towards the car when you stopped him.

You weren’t going to let him leave without the answers. He was your boyfriend, and you cared for him. If something was bothering him, you needed to know what it was.

‘Stop telling me you’re okay. I know you’re not’, you tried to reason.

He didn’t answer and looked away.

‘Babe’, you pleaded.

‘I’m tired of you living in your own little world Y/N’.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Let’s start with your parents. You pretend like they are a great couple but I’m sorry it didn’t look like that to me. All they do is throw insults and taunts at each other. I’ve met them twice, and it appears as if they hate each other. And all that pointing towards the things and asking what’s that? I’m sick of it and…’

‘You know what Peter, you have no right to talk about my parents that way, so fuck you ’, you yelled at him.

You both glared at each other until you huffed and said, ‘I’ll get home myself, Peter. Thanks for tonight’.

‘No Y/N, wait, I’ll give you a ride home’, He tried to stop you but you walked away. 

Peter knew he messed up, and he knew he shouldn’t have shouted at you. He just couldn’t control his frustrations and it wasn’t even your fault. In his heart, he knew what the problem was, but he wasn’t ready to admit it. So he sighed in defeat and left as well.

You changed into something much more comfortable as soon as you reached home. You were still thinking about what Peter said and you knew he was partially right. He was right about your parents. The only reason they were still together was you. Your mom left your dad when you were only 8 after she found out he was having an affair. The only reason she came back was you. She knew you needed both of them. But it was just arguments and fights after that, You couldn’t take it, so you used to just lock up your room and try to find something to distract yourself. 

Growing up, you just became better at it.

What Peter said today hurt you but he was still right. And you could see there was something that was bothering him. Maybe it wasn’t you and maybe it was time you acknowledged it. You saw how he talked about her and you have seen the way he looks at her when she is with you. As much as you tried to deny it but he had never looked at you like that. He wasn’t even aware of his own feelings and You needed to talk to him about it.

Next morning, you called him up and invited him to the same cafe where you met. You knew he was feeling guilty for last night but you didn’t give him the chance to say sorry. When you got there, he was already waiting for you.

‘Y/n, I’m so sorry ‘

‘It’s fine Peter’, you tried to stop him but he cut you off.

‘No, I need to say it. I’m sorry for the way I behaved last night. It wasn’t your fault and my mind was elsewhere’.

‘You’re right, Pete. Your mind was with someone else’

‘What?’

‘With MJ and don’t deny it. It’s time you finally realize it. You two have something in between you that we could never have. And you were right about it last night when you said I need to see the reality. It has been far too long’, you continued.

He couldn’t meet your eyes after that. He contemplated every word and everything that you said was right. He was suppressing his feelings, afraid that he would hurt you or MJ. But he didn’t see how he had ended up hurting you even more.

‘I never wanted to break your heart. You don’t deserve this. I’m sorry’, he looked down.

‘Don’t worry about it. I’ll be okay but you’ve got things to make right’, you got up and were about to leave when he stopped you.

‘Y/n, can we still be friends? I mean I….’, he looked around, trying to find words.

You saw how he was still trying to be gentle but you needed to leave. No matter how strong you appeared, there was still a part of your heart that wanted him. 

‘Hey Peter, what’s that?’, you asked.

When he looked towards the direction you were pointing, you bent down and kissed his cheek.

‘It’s a goodbye’, you said and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please leave a comment. Your feedback means a lot.


End file.
